videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity War: The Redux
"In 2018... The Multiverse Shall Fall!" - Tagline Infinity War: The Redux is the latest installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and a new FPS Crossover game in the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity. Taking place during the Timeline of the War of Heroes Crossover Universe, this game is a Reboot of the original Infinity War and instead of the Story established within that game, this Reboot focuses on the War Against the Villain Armada between The Hero Coalition who defend Earth and The Villain Armada who want to destroy the Human Race! Taking place in a Post-Apocalyptic Future after the Great Invasion of Earth-135, this game will depict the Missions of the two main characters of the original Game: Jackson Pearce and Clementine Everett, two 14-year-old Hero Knights in the year 2017, as they must now move between their Dimensions (Watch Dogs and The Walking Dead) in order to destroy the Armada once and for all! The game, like the Original, is an exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release in 2018. Cast * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett (2017) * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce (2017) * Oliver Bell as Tyler Green * Wyatt Ralff as Alex Fairbanks * Brandon Martinez as James Fairbanks * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Keith Arem as Cpl. Barton * Jason West as Sgt. Alderman * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Ben Hardy as Warren Worthington III/Archangel * Josh Helman as Jack Cooper/Angel * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow Series Continuity This new Reboot deliberately derives from the Original Infinity War, which was originally a full follow-up to the Call of the Watch Dogs Series. However, the Infinity War Redux takes place in the Timeline of the War of Heroes Crossover Universe and instead of events such as the Watch Dog-Devil Team War or The Red Sky War (depicted in Incredibles: Red Sky), the War Against the Villain Armada preceded this game's events. During the Campaign, Players will see and hear various references to both The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada alongside various Characters such as Kyle Reese and Aidan Tilden, both of whom will be absent from this Reboot in order to 'Focus on the relationship between Clementine and Jacks'. However, the events of games such as Incredibles: Red Sky and Red Sky 2.0 are also referenced as well, meaning the game is Canon to both War Of Heroes and Call of the Watch Dogs. Plot Prologue: The Armada Refueling Raid The game starts off showing an overshot of Earth, which has the floating Debris from several Armada Carrier Ships and Coalition Dropships as Jackson Pearce is heard narrating "Earth, the birthplace of Humans. For billions of years, it has been a World embroiled by War which defined the one we live in today... A World that was shaped by heavy Advancements in Technology capable of bringing about a Utopian Future. But that is now impossible, as two great Armies known as The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada have been fighting for control of Earth for 3 long and destructive years. This Conflict, the War Against the Villain Armada, has been fought in one Dimension... And dozens of others!" as the game switches to the Ruins of Chicago in the United States of America, showing destroyed Skyscrapers, crashed Helicopters and Spaceships, alongside dozens of dead corpses and destroyed Walker Tanks in the Streets. After showing the destruction caused by the War Against the Villain Armada, the game shows a Battle in progress between the Hero Coalition and Armada Forces, with dozens of Soldiers engaging each other in a hail of Bullets and Missiles, being slaughtered as Fighter Jets and Helicopters fly above fighting in a similar way. An XM-53 Missile then flies in and blasts a Coalition Artillery Piece, causing a huge explosion that kills dozens of Coalition Soldiers as Jackson Pearce is seen charging in holding an ARK-7 Assault Rifle, gunning down several charging Armada Troops and even using an RPG Missile to destroy an Armada Watchtower, which explodes and kills dozens of Armada Troops alongside destroying XS1 Goliath MECHs and Armada Fighters as Archangel (a character from X-Men Apocalypse) flies in and launches several Sword from his Bladed Wings, which Jacks dodges after getting into cover alongside several other Coalition Soldiers. After dodging Archangel's Attack, Jacks turns back towards the Battlefield and sees Armada and Coalition Forces tearing each other apart as Coalition Ships fly into the Chicago Skyline and start shooting down Armada Carrier Ships with remarkable success, and the Coalition Assault brutally continues against The Villain Armada. Jacks then jumps down on to the flaming Battlefield, grabbing a nearby Machete and cutting down 3 Armada Troops, jumping over their falling corpses and then grabbing an XDR-20 Plasma Assault Rifle and shooting more Soldiers as other Heroes such as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr, Violet Parr, Aidan Reese and dozens of other Hero Knights (most being Call of Duty Characters) start gunning down Armada Forces in front of them as Fighter Jets fly above and activate a Percision Airstrike, dropping Explosives into the Chicago Ruins and killing dozens of Armada Troops. Nearby, Simon 'Ghost' Riley is seen running across a destroyed Building, before jumping on top of an Armada Sentry Robot and ripping out its System Core, destroying the Sentry Robot as even more Coalition Soldiers rope in through Helicopters and Pilots fly their Fighter Jets above the intense Battle. After killing the remaining Armada Troops and forcing the Armada Forces to retreat due to the destruction of several Carrier Ships, Jacks orders his Hero Squad "Alright, everyone get to the Docking Bay and grab their Fuel Tanks! Land our Dropships there and Refuel!" as the Coalition Troops direct the flying Coalition Dropships towards a Docking Bay in order to Refuel the Ships. The screen then turns to black as the game shows a Text: 'The year is 2017, and the War Against the Villain Armada has ravaged The Multiverse for 3 entire years ever since the Great Invasion of Earth-135 in 2014. The Defenders of Earth, known as The Hero Coalition, has now forced The Villain Armada to retreat from the Core Realities and into the desolate Outer Realities. However this came at a cost: The Coalition Fleet is starved for Fuel and other Resources, although the Armada Fleet has been incredibly weakened. Desperate for Fuel and another Victory against the Armada, a Coalition Strike Force led by Jackson Pearce spearheads a relentless Assault against an Armada Fueling Station, under the Command of a notorious Villain Master: William Carver!' as the Text disappears, and the screen turns to black again. The game then shows Jacks (who, after 3 years of Warfare, now looks like Austin Engill from Fallout 4) and several other Coalition Soldiers inside a Coalition Dropship, with Commander King contacting them and saying "Jackal, this is Kraken: Fuel Pumps A-F have been drained, the entire Coalition Fleet has been Refueled! Returning to Base, over?" and then Jacks activates his Comms, saying "Copy that, Kraken. All Coalition Ships in the area, return to Main Base! Our work here is done, repeat, RTB!" as dozens of Coalition Dropships, Carrier Ships and Fighter Jets fly up into the Sky and fly back towards the Coalition Main Flagship, which then Teleports out of the Battlefield and returns to The Hero Coalition's Main Base. Jacks then turns to the Soldiers inside the VTOL Warship and says "Alright, the main Mission has been complete. But the Armada Forces retreated back to their Safehouse and we need to intercept them before they get away!" and then Dashiell 'Dash' Parr asks him "Why? We should turn back while the Armada can't chase us to the Main Base!" and Jacks responds "Normally we would, but there is a Villain here who we've been pursuing since the War Against the Villain Armada entered its Second Year: William Carver!" and then Alex Fairbanks (a character from The Walking Dead: Michonne) looks at him and asks "Carver? How's that possible?! You and Clementine killed him after the-" and Jacks responds "Battle of Metroville? Yeah, well... Clem's been tracking him for the last 2 years, so not even she told me where he was!" as he opens the VTOL Hatch, seeing a massive Battle and then jumping down alongside Dash and Alex to secure the Armada Safehouse. Jacks then plants a Breaching Charge on the Safehouse entrance as he and Alex breach the front Entrance, gunning down several Armada Troops as Dash approaches from the side and uses his Super-Speed to redirect incoming Bullets before shooting several Armada Troops, even clearing an entirely separate Room, as William Carver (a Villain from The Walking Dead: Season 2) tries to run from the Heroes, but then Jacks takes out an old Glock 17 Pistol (which he keeps as a Memento to remember Clementine) and shoots Carver in the back, causing the Villain to fall to the ground and lie in a pool of his own blood. Jacks then walks over to Carver, kicking him into an Ammo Crate as Carver coughs blood, saying "You... Son of Ozone? Haven't seen you in a while!" and then Jacks shows him Clementine's old Glock 17, asking "Look familiar, asshole?" and Carver laughs mockingly, then says "I know you're not with her anymore, Jacks. Ever since the Battle of Metroville, you two have never been seen together!" and then Jacks stomps on Carver's leg, breaking it as Carver screams in pain. Jacks then says "Alright, William. This is for the Heroes who died in Metroville!" as he aims the Pistol at Carver and fires, blowing the Villain's Brains out and killing him as the whole Squad looks in shock and several UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopters land outside. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to several hours later as the Villain Slayers (a Squad created during the Early Years of the War Against the Villain Armada) land at the Main Coalition Base in a VTOL Warship, and then Jacks walks into his Quarters, lying down on his nearby Bed and sighing in exhaustion due to the recent Battle and death of Carver. However, just as he is about to fall asleep, Aiden Pearce (Jacks' uncle) walks into the Quarters using his Security Clearance and says "Jacks, we need you in the War Room upstairs." and Jacks sighs in annoyance, then asks "Uncle Aiden, what is it? I'm trying to sleep..." and Aiden tells him "Jacks, you can get some rest later. Right now, we need you up there and ready for a Debriefing." and Jacks gets out of his Bed, saying "Fine, Jesus. What's so important you have to drag me outta bed?" and Aiden looks at his nephew and teasingly responds "You're in a bad mood. Probably just the hormones." and then Jacks pulls the middle finger at his Uncle, and Aiden tells him "Oh yeah, flip me off. Real mature, Jacks." as he walks towards the War Room with Jacks. After the two enter the War Room, they are greeted by several Soldiers who stand up and salute them as Captain Price tells them "At ease, Soldiers. I need to speak with Aiden and Jacks in private." as the Soldiers all walk out of the Chambers, and then Price says "Good job on that last Mission, you two. Thanks to your efforts, the Coalition Main Fleet now has enough Fuel to last it 5 more years. We also salvaged a heavy portion of the Armada Technology stored there, and in no time we'll have our own MECHs and even Spaceships from Reverse Engineering. The Fleet was never capable of Space Travel before, but in a couple months it will be and our Modified Goliath MECHs will be enough to finish the Armada." as he turns to Jacks, saying "And you, young man. Good work at killing Carver, and another thing: Now that Carver's dead, the Armada Ground Forces are in full retreat and the Armada Fleet is virtually fucked to Hell. But that's not the only reason we brought you here specifically, Jackson." and then Jacks looks at him and asks "So, uh... Why have you brought me here." as he hears a Female voice from behind him say "Because... Thought they'd have a little reunion!" as he turns around to see Clementine Everett (now with her new Appearance from The Walking Dead: Season Three) standing in the Doorway. After seeing the Hero Knight whom he hasn't seen in 3 years (since the events of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation, when the two were 11 years old), he starts saying "N-no way... Clementine?!" and then he runs over to her, hugging her tightly as Clementine says "Aw, Jacks... Yep, think you're squashing my Ribcage a little." and Jacks pulls away and looks at her, saying "Oh, my God... I've got to be dreaming right now." and then Clementine tells him "It's no Dream, Jacks. Let's have a look at you." and she eyes him, then laughs and says "Wow, you've gotten taller. Fucking finally!" as Jacks blushes, then says "Oh, real nice. Thanks for that." as he laughs as well, playfully punching Clementine on the shoulder. Aiden then says "Good to see you two back together. Anyway, you guys should gear up for the next Mission, it's an important one!" as Jacks and Clementine walk out of the War Room. A few minutes later, Jacks and Clementine are seen inside the Crew Quarters as they load their Weapons for the next Mission. Clementine then says "So, this next Mission? I feel like I should tell you before Price does, you know? Or do you want me to keep it a surprise?" and she sits next to Jacks, who says "It's alright, you can tell me. What is it?" and Clementine sighs and responds "We're going to Earth-TRK160, in the Barren Realities. Sound familiar? It's the Reality that I was born on, Jacks... Where I come from." as Jacks looks at her in silent shock, then says "So, we're going there? It's probably gonna be a little... Traumatizing for you." and Clementine laughs slightly, then says "Traumatizing? We've already been scarred enough, Jacks." as Jacks looks down at Clementine's left hand, seeing that she has a missing ring finger with a bandage on it (which is another revealed aspect of Clementine's new appearance in Season Three). Jacks then asks "God, Clem... What happened to you?" and Clementine rolls up her sleeve, showing Jacks a scar on her arm and saying "Shrapnel from an exploding Armada Dreadnought Ship. Cut my finger off and sliced right through my arm." and then Jacks holds her hand, looking her in the eyes and saying "I've missed you so much, Clem. I would be lying if I said that I didn't cry myself to sleep on some nights, always thinking about you." as he leans his head on Clementine's chest. Clementine then wraps her arms around Jacks' back and says "I know, I've missed you too. But at least now, we're back together side-by-side to end this goddamned War." as she stands up and says "We've got about 50 minutes before we're called to the War Room. I'm gonna... Go and take a shower." as she walks over to the nearby Bathroom and takes her tank top off as Jacks watches for a few seconds as Clementine walks through the Door, then quickly looks away as he hears Clementine say "Don't fucking look." and then Jacks' face goes completely red as he responds "I-I wasn't! Sorry..." as he sits down inside his Quarters and then falls asleep on his bed. The game then switches to 40 minutes later as Jacks wakes up still inside his Personal Quarters, seeing Clementine getting dressed nearby and yawning in exhaustion, then says "Clem, what time is it? How long have I been asleep?" and then Clementine checks her Watch, saying "It's 12:30, you've been asleep for about 49 minutes. You look adorable when you're asleep, if you don't mind me saying." as she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist, saying "I'm gonna be honest with you here, Jacks: I'm pretty nervous of going back to my Dimension, where I lost so many people. So many loved ones, friends and millions of Heroes dead because of the Walkers... What if I can't go back there? It's nothing out there, but a cold and abandoned Wasteland." and Jacks grips her hand and tells her "Yeah, well... At least this time, you'll have someone there who cares about you." as Clementine walks towards the Exit Door of the Quarters, then says "I always did, Jacks. But I'll tell you the reason I left my Dimension: Everyone I cared about died." as the two stay silent for a few seconds, and Jacks awkwardly says "Anyway, we should get to the War Room. No good in keeping my Uncle and Captain Price waiting." as the two exit their Quarters, and start walking towards the War Room. While on their way to the Debriefing, Clementine says "Bet you missed me then, Jacks. You never considered maybe, I don't know... Stopping by in the last 3 years? Y'know, just to say 'hi' or whatever?" and Jacks responds "Well, I thought you were too busy tracking Carver down, ever since the Raid on Armada Central that we pulled off back in 2014." and Clementine teasingly asks "Really? Not once in 3 years?" and Jacks answers "Well, I might have tried to find you just to check you out - I mean, check on you." and then Clementine laughs, then says "Relax, Pearce. I know what you meant." as the two keep heading for the War Room, with their Assault Rifles and other Weapons in hand. Jacks and Clementine then enter the War Room as Captain Price brings up a Hologram of The Multiverse, showing several Armada Dreadnought Ships above various Realities as he says to Aiden "First, our Fleet must target Dreadnoughts here, here and here..." as he maps out 3 of the Barren Realities (Realities abandoned by The Hero Coalition, Colonized by The Villain Armada), all guarded by an Armada Spacefleet. After seeing Jacks and Clementine enter, Price says "Never seen such amazing timing. You two, the Coalition Main Fleet has decided that it's time to truly end the Armada Spacefleet." as he brings up a Hologram of Earth-TRK160 (the Walking Dead Dimension) and says "This is Earth-TRK160. Uncharted by the Coalition for 5 years, Clementine and Lee fled this Reality before the War Against the Villain Armada. They were found by a Coalition Expeditionary Force in the Savannah Ruins, and ever since dozens of other Hero Knights who accompanied them fought for us... But are now dead." as he looks at Clementine sympathetically, and the girl steels herself and looks at the Hologram. Aiden then says "After the Fleet left, the UDC was disinterested with the Reality and labelled it within the 'Barren Realities'. Only Zombies, commonly called 'Walkers' in that Universe, and about 500 million Humans are left on Earth-TRK160, and this!" as the Hologram brings up an Armada Dreadnought in Earth-TRK160's Orbit, and Price explains "Armada Dreadnought, 'The Executor'. Captained by the legendary Armada Admiral, Salen Kotch, it is a 1000-metre long Ship carrying 160 Laser Cannons, 5000 M2 of Hull Armor and dozens of Laser Miniguns." as Clementine asks "So, what's the catch?" as Price answers "Our Fleet has decided to send a Coalition Carrier Ship into Earth Orbit and launch an Offensive which you two will lead. Accompanying you will be 200 DATO-50 Fighter Ships, 2 Coalition Dropships and a high number of Space Troops. Armada Forces will be about the same numbers, and we will supply you with Pressurized External Suits for Space Combat. The Carrier will arrive tomorrow, your Main Crew just landed in the Base Docking Bay. Good luck, you two." as the War Room deactivates, and then Jacks and Clementine exit the Room. Alternate Storyline Full Article: INFINITY/WAR This game was released as a Free DLC Expansion for the main Game. It takes place in an Alternate Universe where The Hero Coalition is defeated in Battle by The Villain Armada during the War Against the Villain Armada in 2014 when Jacks and Clementine are 11 years old. It is set to follow the two Hero Knights after the Dimensional Associated Treaty Organization sign an Armistice Truce with the Villain Armada, and takes place in 2024 where Jacks and Clementine are both 21 years old. The game is also one of the darkest entries in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe (although all Crossovers here are dark, this one is on a whole other level) due to gritty depictions of violence, blood and gore, cursing and heavy sexual content (the last being a first in the Crossover Universe).